The Black Panther
by Scavolini
Summary: It's a first person story about a boy who has nothing left in his life. hates everything and is forgotten by everyone. that is until he starts showing himself to other people...


Hey people this is my first story! I'm planning on finishing it. And about 1 chapter a week. Don't ecspect long chapters. I hope you'll like it!

Bye! Scavolini

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket but I do my OC!!!!

-----------------------------------------Start story------------------------------------------------------------

I sigh flipping trough the pages of my journal/ diary thingy.

Yeah, I have a diary and I am damn proud of it.

People don't always like me IF they notice me at all.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!

Hey! My name is Mida Silva Diron.

Against your suspicions I'm a guy.

Yes, a guy who has a diary and a girls name.

My mother was crazy and wanted a girl and the only thing she got was a pair of twin boys and because she didn't want to do the whole pregnancy thing again she decided to give me a girl's name. I always introduce my self as Silva anyway so no one knows. I have long silver hair that brushes my knees but I always tie it up in a way so it looks like I only have hair until my upper back. I have an almost pure snow-white skin except for on my back where a few darker spots are. Why? I truly don't know. I have icy blue eyes that appear dark blue because of my slim silver rimmed glasses. I prefer wearing black but seeing how I have a school uniform I bothered the school board until they gave me permission to change everything white in it to black! I don't like white at all because my twin and I are like black and white I am black and he is white. He is preferred by anyone but he lives in America by his parents and I live here in Japan near my father. Oh! I forgot to mention we both somehow managed to have different fathers while having the same mother and being twins. Our fathers hate each other. My brother loves my while I hate him. I always wear my black combat boots and a fingerless glove on my left hand no matter what anyone says! I also wear about 3 necklaces I switch them of everyday except for 1 I always wear, my friend each bought a small token to hang on it that represented them. I'm not going to explain why and what the tokens are you'll find out eventually. I also have about 15 earrings in my left ear and 17 in my right. My eyes are slightly damaged so sometimes I have to wear an iron mask to cover them because they are a lot more sensitive to light than normal eyes but only when I'm at home. Now I bet your wondering why I never get noticed right! That's because of THEM! They being the pretty boys the Sohma's the most loved boys on school 4 of them! ARG! How I detest them! They don't even notice me while I'm in 2 of them's class! Yuki and Kyo Sohma. I guess you could call them the bane of my existence but I don't that jobs reserved for other people.

--------The next day---------

'I'm sooo going to kill someone' I mutter when I storm trough the school building.

I'm LATE I'm never ever late! Just another way to hide myself in full sight.

People who have no class at the moment or are also late and just don't care quickly move out of my way when I glare at them. When I reach my class room I slam open the door and stomp inside for once not even bothering to try and be quietly. 'You're late Mr.Diron' the teacher says barely looking up. 'Yeah, yeah killed off my alarm clock.' I say to her. She sighs and tells me to just sit down. Over the year I've spoken with her a lot because I didn't want to walk home in the rain or when the sun was to bright to protect my eyes. Doctors order. I walk towards my seat all the way in the back next to the window and notice everyone staring at me 'What! If you want to stare go take a picture or something!' I snap at them. Everyone quickly looks away well except Kyo Sohma my resolve? I glare at him and then finish it of with a sneer. At first he glares back before turning towards the teacher.

After that the day moves on relatively normal except for the fact that people notice me. But all went well until I walked out of the school gate after school was over.

There standing waiting on me where Sohma's 4 bloody Sohma's.

'What' I sneer at them when they walk towards me. 'Nothing, why are we doing this again' Yuki Sohma says. He was the calm one of them dark silverish hair, purple eyes and a quiet personality. Personally I pitied him for that obsessive fan club of his. 'WE are trying to find out who he is! Stupid rat!' Kyo snapped at him. Kyo has red (more orange then red) hair, red eyes and is a real example of a punk with a nice heart. 'Don't insult Yuki you stupid cat!' Hatsuharu Sohma snaps at Kyo. Hatsuharu, black and white hair according to him and his family it's natural, dark grey eyes. He has a split personality a nice, friendly side and his punk, non nice, rude side. 'Don't fight please!' wails the last person in there little squad. Momiji Sohma, he's German, has blonde hair brown eyes is pretty short for his height and has brown eyes. He's cute, cuddly and nice. I never truly spoke to them but I'm an observer not an aggressor if I can avoid it.

I adjust my messenger bag and try to walk around them. Kyo stands in front of me. 'What?' I ask sighing. 'Who are you and why haven't we seen you before?' I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. 'My name is Silva Diron, which by the way is none of you concern, and I've been in the same school as the lot of you for years, so if you didn't notice it isn't my fault and I don't bloody care, you're all no different than the others.' I tell them while walking away from them. 'Hey! What's that supposed to mean!' Hatsuharu yells at me. 'You're all ignorant, stupid, blind, good for nothing sheep that follow the one witch is the coolest at the moment. You're nothing else than sheep, good for nothing sheep.' I tell them coldly. And to me they are exactly that. I look back one more time as I was walking towards the sun they only truly saw ice blue cold eyes.


End file.
